Take Away My Pain
by Manhattan's Queen
Summary: What do you do when the one person who can make you feel better is the same person who keeps hurting you? Falling in love with your best friend is not an easy process. Especially when he is in a steady one year relationship with your current enemy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with that world all props go to JK Rowling. Thanks and enjoy! See you at the bottom!**

* * *

><p>I pressed my face lightly against the glass in order to peer at the object obtained in it. The glistening emerald in the shape of an oval was accented by silver stones lining the outside and put together by a sterling silver chain.<p>

"It's beautiful, Scor," I breathed clamly. Then looked at the other habitants inside the box. Nothing else seemed to jump out and scream 'Pick me! Pick me!'

"You really think so," Scorpius Malfoy responded as he eyed the fine jewlery himself. "Okay, I'll get it."

He then waved over the nearest sales lady towards us. The lady was in her mid fifties, or so she looked, and she she wore a bright smile that stretched from ear to ear. "How may I help you dear?" She smiled at Scorpius.

"Can you please wrap that necklace up in a box. I'm buying it." The lady looked down at the one he was pointing at then smiled and scurried to the back.

She later returned with a small white velvet box and an emerald bow. She picked up the necklace and began packaging it. "Whomever this is for must be someone special."

"Yes she is," Scorpius smiled over at me and I playfully rolled my eyes then smirked at him. The lady must not have missed this exchange because she smiling brightly the next time I looked at her.

After we were done checking out the lady smiled brightly and handed the package to Scorpius. Then she winked nicely towards me. "Now you two have a very Merry Christmas."

"And you as well," I waved towards her as Scorpius nodded his agreement.

I then hooked my arm through Scorpius' as we set off through the small village of Hogsmeade. He smiled down at me as I tried capturing the tiny snowflakes inside my mouth. I giggled then unhooked my arm from his and ran forward leaving him by himself.

"Rose! What are you doing?" He called as I ran towards a snowbank and picked up a handfull of snow.

"Seriously Rose! Come back here we need to get back before curfew."

"You're no fun," I hollered back as I shaped the snow inside the depths of my mitten clad hands. Once it was packed enough I looked around for Scorpius and found him a few feet away.

"Rose come on there's no time for games we need to get ba-" He stopped talking immediatley as my snowball hit it's target, his face.

I giggled and raced back towards the snowbank once more. I brushed my loose, red, firey curls out of my face and before I knew it my back was overcome by a wave of coldness. "Ssss-ccorpius!" I stuttered out loudly. I was pretty sure everyone around Hogsmead and Hogwarts had heard me.

I heard his low chuckle then turned around quickly and found myself face to face with him. His gorgeous grey eyes twinkling with happiness. "Scor! That was freezing!"

"And you think my face didn't feel the same way?"

"Who cares about your face prettyboy," I smiled as his eyes widened.

"Take that back Rosie."

"Never," I giggled but my giggle soon turned into a screech as he flung his arms around my waist and hauled me over his shoulder. He then dove into the snowbank behind us. I was the first to enter the coldness and I was pretty sure that if anybody had been sleeping there was no way they were anymore.

"Scorpius!" I giggled as he stood up and brushed himself off. Then he held his hand out for me and I accepted. He winked and then flung his arm over my shoulder.

He opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted. "Scor!" A different voice other than my own called out.

We both swivled to look towards our right and I saw a sight I was hoping we wouldn't encounter. Amelia Hill, a seventh year Ravenclaw. Amelia is tall and blonde with peircing blue eyes. She is one of the prettiest girls in the whole of Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry, if only her personality matched.

"Scorpy, darling! Come over here." Scorpius turned back towards me and gave a small smile.

I nodded my head. I was prepared for what he going to ask. "Go ahead," I bit out softly urging myself not to let loose.

"I'm sorry Rosie."

"It's fine Scorpius. I'll see you a different time. Plus I've got homework I can do and Albus was talking about wanting to tell me something earlier this morning. I can go and visit him. He would appreciate that."

"If you say so..." He said clearly aware I wasn't completely being honest towards him. I nodded and smiled forcedly.

"You go have fun," I urged him towards Amelia who was waiting immpatiently with her hands upon her hips and her foot tapping. Her eyes were of ice as she looked at the pair of us.

"Okay," He walked away then stopped. "Wait Rosie, when you visit Al can you give this to him and tell him to put this in my trunk. I don't want Amelia to see it. Oh and thanks for coming with me I couldn't do it without you. You're a good best friend."

I nodded as he placed the small box holding the necklace inside my outstretched hands.

He then pulled me into a warm hug and ran off towards Amelia whose eyes were narrowed towards me. She pulled him into a hug then stood upon her tip toes and reached up for a kiss. This hurt.

And that was the day that I realized I was in love with my best friend. He had never had a girlfriend before that. He always claimed they were annoying, but when he first got one and spent a lot of time with her I realized that it hurt.

I always assumed the emotions I was feeling was strictly off of the fact of not wanting to loose my best friend. But as soon as I saw him and her kis, I had a weird urge do anything to break them apart. I then realized that those emotions were something different.

It was due to the fact that I, Rose Weasely, was in love with my best friend, Scorpius Malfoy. Always have been, always will be. Even though he has been in a long lasting, year long, relationship with Amelia Hill.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it! I am hoping that this story will turn out good. I have a lot of plans to do with it. Also I will develop the enemy relationship between Amelia and Rose later on. Things should get intresting there! Lastly, please reveiw it means a lot.<strong>


End file.
